Tigress' Daughter
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: ["Tigress didn't expect to ever find herself in the position of mother..."] [A story exploring Tigress' newfound bond with Lei Lei] [Mama!Tigress] [Slight TiPo] /One-shot/


**Author's Note:** For a113cowgirl, who needed some mama!Tigress and Lei Lei fluff. I hope it helps soothe the pain. Also has very minuscule TiPo.

* * *

Tigress didn't expect to ever find herself in the position of mother.

It hadn't happened overnight but a gradual change that only put her newfound maternal instincts further in the depths of heart. At first she was left shaken that she felt this strongly for the little cub. Tigress always had a protective streak but this topped any she'd felt for say Po and the Five. With them she KNEW they were capable in every way of holding their own, even if there were times she had to step in to defend her life time companions.

With Lei Lei it was so much different, the cub wasn't some experienced warrior who could pull their weight when push came to shove. She was just a little girl, one who imprinted herself to the thawing tigress. She saw right through the hard outer exterior, instead finding her inner panda.

Tigress grew much more loving under Po's warmth over the years but she was still so new to the rawness of letting go. The scars ran deep within her soul and were still tender if touched in the right places. Her heart was adjusting at its own pace, the tough walls being broken over and over again by the simplicity that was love. Love of friendship and family members, Lei Lei took total advantage of it.

The blossoming parental bond didn't end where it began in the Panda village, instead it continued to nurture and grow. The cub broke right through and Tigress let herself the rare opportunity to be lead by her heart. After Kai, the Valley planted new roots for Tigress to follow now that she finally was home.

At the beginning, she didn't completely understand why she felt so distressed at being separate from the girl. Tigress enjoyed the company of the innocent cub very much but she never deemed it a permanent arrangement. It'd first come when some of Po's village announced they were to return to the mountains, home.

These pandas included Lei Lei, who had Grandma Panda as her primary caretaker. Tigress had grabbed at her elbows to remain firm in her eyes, the hardcore female struggling to not be a victim of her emotions.

Tigress was never selfish, never could she recall a time in her life she had done anything that hadn't pushed herself against a wall for the sake of others.

She would willingly die for anyone BUT herself.

Distressed by saying goodbye, the cries of the tot had brought forth a strong surge of emotion, one many backed away at. She couldn't ignore those heartbroken blue eyes any further. The tears physically ripped her apart.

"STRIPEY BABY!"

Tigress had hugged the cub close to her chest, wrapping her large neck and arms around the cub who clung back. Without words she'd lifted her sad red eyes to the panda clan who'd glanced at one another in thought, not sure of what to do.

When a loud blessing came from Grandma Panda, who also blinked away her glassy eyes, the bond was only sealed further.

Lei Lei was allowed to stay and Tigress couldn't explain what happiness it gave her. It was like basking in the rays of the sun as it smile at her.

Tigress compromised it wasn't selfish as she was doing it for Lei Lei.

So over the course of a few weeks did the cub find herself with Tigress' company much to the surprise of her peers. Po would only smile knowingly from across the kitchen as he made dinner, his tiger friend handling the cub within the safe haven that were her arms. Their friends came to happily accept this new shift in Tigress, her face would glow with something so new when she could be around the cub.

If she wasn't able to be with Lei Lei, she was considerably unhappy. It was subtle but obvious to the outsiders looking in. Motherhood hit Tigress like a impact from Shen's canon, impossible to block.

All her free time was spent devoting her time to Lei Lei, which included playing and cuddling very often, Tigress very much enjoyed being able to share her love of Kung fu with the young panda.

Side-by-side they would practice, Tigress smirking when the cub dramatically would copy her tiger caretaker. Throwing her chubby arms out in a punch, her big eyes turned expectantly to Tigress. Always she was rewarded warmly, Tigress playfully rustling with the fur upon her white head with a massive palm.

When the cub first knocked the training dummy aside, Shifu never heard the end of it. She was just so proud.

However it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows.

There were sleepless nights spent holding the cub when she struggled with homesickness. Tigress could only lay her head between her ears, whispering words of comfort that everything would be well.

Sometimes the Five would try to offer support before retiring back to dreams. Storms often terrified Lei Lei, thunder would roar across the Valley and illuminate the paper walls. Tree branches were turned into terrifying hands of shadow as the winds howled and moaned.

In the depths of night she would hear the paper door slide open and groggily, Tigress lift her head to find the terrified cub. Clutched in her arms was the action figure Po gave and often towering over her for support was the big fat panda himself.

Tonight was one of those nights as he rub at his eyes, smiling sleepily as Tigress rose to cross the room. She lit a candle and crouch at the cub's eye level, only pressing a paw to her tear soaked cheek.

When Tigress announce Po could return to bed with thanks of walking Lei Lei, she was surprised as he refused, wanting to help his friend in her new position as mom. Her shock melted into one of warmth and gratitude, scooping Lei Lei into her arms. Tigress nodded her consent before guiding her pandas to the bed mat.

Tigress threw off the bed sheets and pillows to the ground before laying down. Po followed groggily, they sandwiched Lei Lei between their bellies with the blanket pulled over.

It didn't take long for the pandas to drift off to sleep once they felt warm and safe. She kept watch over them, her fingers gingerly grooming Lei Lei's soft face. She smiled broadly, Tigress feeling at ease. The storm had lessened and it was then she finally fell to sleep.

Tigress didn't expect to ever find herself in the position of mother but...

It rewarded her with all the love she could ever want and more. A gradual change she welcomed greatly.

She would be able to handle it all in stride, it no longer broke her world.

Especially if it involved the strong paw idly tightening around her own and the small cuddly warm bundle curled up against her heart.


End file.
